


The Weight of Love

by AnyChubbyElf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Chubby Naruto, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Naruto, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Male Fat, Male Weight Gain, Morbidly Obesity, NaruHina - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, big belly, fat kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, immobile, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended, and there's a lot of wounds to heal. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata get closer to each other, a secret is revealed and it could have "heavy" consequences for the Uzumaki.Intentional weight gain, belly rubs, a lot of food, and a overweight ninja. Cheers for a fat Naruto!





	The Weight of Love

He looked at the mirror, but what looked back to him was a figure that he couldn’t recognize. The blonde boy was astonished there in front of the polished crystal like he had seen a dragon, or an elf, through it. But he didn’t. It was just him –or what was supposed to be him- reflecting in a shape that was hard to accept for the boy. At his feet, there was a heap of clothes that he had taken off minutes ago, and a little bit further there began a trail of empty bags, dirty plates and rests of food that stacked even more than usual. Indeed, he was a messy boy.

 

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the mirror for a while. His hands went to his face and slowly came down to his body, it was a vain attempt to prove that what he saw wasn’t real. It just did the opposite, checking that the dude in front of him was actually himself. From the softer cheeks to those big thighs that rubbed each other in every step, obviously passing through the girth of a belly that took more to be crossed than what he would like. It was all part of him now. The whole frame of soft skin that he felt to wobble as he passed his hand over it, was, in fact, the frame of his all body. “ _Woah… surprising…_ ” thought Naruto, grabbing easily a handful of his side.

 

Just to confirm, as if the touch of his hands hadn’t been enough, Naruto lifted up the heavy sphere that he dared to call belly. Next, he dropped it and watched how the full extension of his body jiggled. Even when the shinobi gathered the forces to look down, the flesh around his waist and on his moobs still in movement. He had passed the limit of ‘chubby’ a long time ago, now the only word to call him was ‘fat’. Naruto stared at the mirror once again, like there would still be that athletic boy that he was used to seeing, he was surely buried under the several pounds that piled all around his body, forcing him to stand there only in his boxers as all his clothes other were actually too tight to be worn without the risk of ripping them wide open. Naruto sighed, grabbing his belly underneath to stop the tremble over it.

 

“ _I can’t believe what I’m doing for love… damn…_ ” the Uzumaki boy picked up his clothes and went to a small table, taking a package of cookies from it to munch on them while asking himself how did it happen. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Naruto knew who it was, so he didn’t even bother on put on his clothes.

 

\----

 

It all had started a couple of months before. The Fourth Shinobi World War had ended up recently and everyone was trying to lick their wounds after the terrible consequences of the war. Between them all Hinata was especially hurt by the loss of an important member of his clan, Neji had sacrificed himself in order to save both Naruto and her, and his death was still present on the kunoichi's mind. Naruto was feeling bad for Hinata, so when they started to date he could do nothing but trying to help her to raise the mood. And indeed, he proved to be really good at it what earned him the respect of Hiashi Hyuga, after all, it wasn’t that bad to have Jinchūriki on his family if it means that his little girl would be happy once again. So this way, and with the approval of the leader of the clan, Naruto and Hinata could spend more time together while taking their well-deserved rest after the colossal efforts that the war meant for them both, physical and mentally.

 

As the time came through, the couple of ninjas started to spend more and more time together. Naruto enjoyed the profits of being a war hero and also did Hinata. They could just relax for hours walking around Konoha, staring at the faces of the kages or visiting their friends in the village. A lot of things had changed since the war, but many other still the same that always. Within the last, the delicious ramen of Ichiraku that Naruto had missed a lot during the time he had been away from Konoha. As they could be together more often, Hinata started to share nights with Naruto in his small room what forced Naruto to clean up his mess, at least the first times that the kunoichi came.

 

It was one of those times when Naruto was trying to hide the piles of useless stuff that usually was formed around the small apartment, either on his bed or all around the floor. He had forced almost everything inside his closet and under the bed when he found it. It was a book, and due to its size, he knew that it wasn’t him (it was too small to be one of Jiraiya’s novels). Curious about what it could be, Naruto opened it and slowly roam the pages with his eyes. Later he would certainly regret had done so, but at that moment the temptation was too much to don’t poke around the book.

 

What he found let him astonished. It seemed to be a personal diary and by the handwriting, he could assume that it was Hinata's propriety. Although Naruto knew that he shouldn’t keep reading he did anyway, the kind of things that Hinata could hide in a thing like this called him too much to lose such that opportunity. Naruto leafed through the diary more confused with each page, there were… draws and writing, as he could expect, but it was all involving incredibly fat boys, even he found a pair of them that featured him in a fatter way, draws that made him frown a little while looking at them. It was all really weird, he had never suspected that Hinata had these kinds of ‘interests’. While the shinobi was hooked looking at the draws of an obese ninja, an extremely strange and stupid idea came to his mind, one that he would delay too much to take away.

 

“ _So… these are the kind of things that Hinata likes._ ” said Naruto to himself, while his eyes read over the pages of the diary. A red, warm blush came up to his cheeks when there appeared a draw of a boy way too similar to him. The boy portrayed in the draw was incredibly obese, especially around his belly that spilled all around him, covering most of his legs and making it hard to say if he was wearing any clothing under the many layers of fat that composed his frame. After a too long while staring at the draw, Naruto closed the book and saved it under his bed where he had found it and sat over the mattress thoughtful about his discovering.

 

Then, he made his choice.

 

\----

 

“ _Well, is all for her… isn’t it?_ ” Naruto asked himself while looked at the varied amount of things that he had gathered over the small table where he used to eat. Not very sure about what he was doing, the shinobi proceeded to open a big bag of potato chips and start munching on them; it resulted to be an easy thing as the chips were absolutely delicious and passed without problem through his throat. Naruto kept on his task until the bag was set to empty, helping himself with gulps of a heavy gallon of milk to wash the salt excess between the handfuls of chips. That starting had been pretty good and encouraged him to go ahead with the rest of the food over the table, which was almost everything that he could find on his apartment that didn’t seem to be timed out; bags of chips, packages of cookies, and mostly other snacks that he usually saved around the room. Naruto just had put the first chocolate cookie on his mouth when he realized what he was about to get into.

 

It was totally logic on his mind. Hinata felt bad about a many of the things that involved the end of the war and its consequences, so pleasing her by satisfying some of her desires would be actually a nice thing to do for the girl he loved. And on the other hand, Naruto had to admit that the idea called his attention heavily. Stuffing himself with loads of food and growing like the draws he saw were things that he had never imagined before. Looking down at his frame, covered by a large t-shirt, the blonde boy wondered about how it would look with a larger potbelly stretching the fabric in front of him, filling the space between him and the edge of the table…

 

But he was a ninja. He was supposed to be fit, agile, and ready to face any threat that put at risk the security of Konoha, certainly, he MUST be in shape for doing so. How could he fight with the added weight slowing him down, blocking his moves? Because yes, the war had finished, but it wasn’t an excuse to let himself go… or maybe it was. “ _C’mon… I can’t believe I’m doin’ that, I must be crazy!_ ” said to himself, as he pushed the package of cookies –already half eaten- away.

 

Naruto was trying to deny how attractive the idea was for him. The feeling of fullness inside him after those snacks wasn’t really bad and, “ _I think I deserve a price for my sacrifice in the war… or two_ ” thought stretching to reach another sweet chocolate cookie. And after it came other, and a few more after that. After beginning he just couldn’t resist the temptation of keeping up with more, pushed by a mixture of desire and curiosity. In between, Naruto washed the cookies with generous gulps of milk that finally made his belly to round out in an almost unnoticeable way under the loose shirt, but that set things pretty uncomfortable for the boy. He was really impulsive when it goes about pleasing his friends, and especially his lover. “ _Damn it, Uzumaki._ ” said to himself “ _You really have to slow down there_ ”

 

The surprise was great when he poked his stomach. It was no big deal, just a minimum stuffing, but it said something for Naruto: getting fatter was an option. Despite how weird it could sound, Naruto was thinking very seriously about it, considering if it was or not worthy of seeing Hinata cheerful again and satisfying his own curiosity.

 

While in the middle of his thought, something came to his mind. The Akimichi Clan. They all were big guys and none of them seemed to be concerned about it, unlikely they were proud and used it as their principal resource on their unique fight style. “ _If they can do it, why not me?_ ” was his reflection about what would it mean to surrender to Hinata’s fantasies, if an entire family could be respected just because of their size, there was nothing wrong with getting some ‘extra Naruto’ to be admired for everyone. Obviously he did not want to become as big as Chouji, but certainly, some more flesh on his frame would be satisfying as for him and Hinata.

 

And over it all, what convinced him to keep on doing what he was about to; Naruto could be losing all that he gained in no time if he committed to do so. After all, he was a shinobi of Konoha and some extra pounds wouldn’t be a threat to him. Or at least it was what he thought when he put his face back into the table digging in the junk food he had gathered.

 

\-----

 

The first changes started to show in no time. It wasn’t difficult to guess that something had changed on Naruto with just a quick look, his normally loose jacket now was fit to the rounded shape of a belly that start showing even when he hadn’t eaten anything recently and his butt was pretty much standing out through the very tight fabric of his pants. Anyway, no one said a thing about it as they all assumed that it was just a momentary thing and Naruto would be over it in a couple of weeks. His friends barely made a casual comment about it or gave him a confused glance when meet with him at Ichiraku getting even more than what they were used to see the boy eating –what was already a lot-.

 

Everyone seemed to don’t care about Naruto’s recent weight gain. Everyone except for Hinata. She had started to notice it at the very beginning when she felt a brand new softness every time she hugged her lover, and then gave more attention to the way that the boy expanded with each time bigger meals they had. Of course, it wasn’t a casual thing, and Hinata wasn’t that dumb to ignore the fact that something was going on with Naruto to lead him to get all that food on purpose. She was decided to found out.

 

The proof did not take much to show in front of her. Like the couple had been doing frequently from a few weeks to then, they were sat at Ichiraku’s getting a nice dinner together, what mainly meant Naruto stuffing his face with an impressive amount of ramen and Hinata looking shyly but pleased at how his boyfriend proceed with the many bowls, which now pilled in front of him. Today more than any time before the blonde boy seemed to be hungry like he hadn’t eaten in months, and for Hinata’s delight, it meant that he was willing to eat more than any time before.

 

It should have been around his seventh bowl of ramen when his clothes began to get the effects of the indulgent meal and many others that he had before. A while ago Naruto had zipped off his jacket in order to give his growing midsection more space, but it didn’t do much to contain the quick expansion that these delicious noodles caused on him, in no time his shirt had become too tight and rose up revealing a large strip of soft white flesh that started to spill over his lap, forming squeezable love-handles over the edges of his pants, begging to be grabbed and caressed by someone. It was just a matter of time –and more ramen- to turn thing even further making his potbelly to grow bigger and tighter, what forced his shirt to rise once again over his navel exposing more of his gut to Hinata’s sight, and almost reaching the counter where the plates were served in front of him. But Naruto still had a lot to grow and a great will to keep eating. It was around the twelfth and thirteenth bowl where things got really out of control, Hinata had been glancing at the progression of Naruto’s growing and now had gathered enough confidence to shyly slide a hand to the bigger thighs of the boy, caressing the soft hams that he had for legs and touching his belly as much as she could, by his side Naruto seemed to enjoy the touching as he let her proceed and smiled at her when she did. The Hyuga girl was too focused in that to notice the precise moment when the pants surrendered under the growing pressure of the added poundage, making him expand in every possible direction and now out of the boundaries of his clothes. A long ‘riiiiiiip’ sound was heard by everyone around and then Naruto blushed deeply, his fat ass had made its way through the tight garment blowing up the seam right in the middle of his rear. Hinata took off his hand quickly, surprised by the sudden sound, and looked astonished at her dear fat boy.

 

Teuchi, who also heard the rip on Naruto’s pants, looked worried at the boy getting way too stuffed with those several bowls of delicious food. Despite the profits that he could have gotten from giving him more food, the older man cared enough about Naruto to gently ask the couple to pay and leave the place, alluding to that it was time to close at least for today. Hinata, who still too ashamed by what just happened moments before, hurried to pay for the fourteenth plates while Naruto struggled to get out of his seat using his both hands to support the heavy ball that his belly had been turned in.

 

Walking in silence through the streets of Konoha, the couple made their way to Naruto’s apartment to take a really needed rest. The Uzumaki boy was way too busy trying –unsuccessfully, by the way- to fix his pants and make his jacket to close over the spherical shape of his belly, to notice that Hinata had been staring at him the whole road from behind, admiring how the cheeks on his rear bounced rhythmically along his walking, that as well made his thighs to rub together and jiggle. She was fascinated with these images, and her face just became warmer when he thought about how soft would her belly felt in that precise moment. Hinata just wanted to touch it, but she was afraid of the possible reaction of her lover. Finally, and after several stops that made Naruto for recovering his breathing, they both arrived at the small apartment.

 

As soon as he could, Naruto let himself to fall over the mattress of his bed, absolutely tired by the monstrous meal he just had. His both hands moved to the exposed section of his belly and caressed it softly. Hinata stepped next to him, looking at the rounded form of his belly from the side of the bed still afraid of any contact with the stuffed boy. She had never seen Naruto as big as he was now, and indeed he had never been as big neither, panting from how full he was with his belly lifting up and down along with every difficult breathe. After a long, awkward silence, Hinata finally talked. “ _Na…Naruto-kun, how do you feel? You look so..._ ”

 

“ _Fat._ ” He ended up for her “ _I AM so fat… I’ve put on a lot of weight recently. Heck, I don’t know what I was thinking about when I decided to start with this_ ” said Naruto, struggling to settle into a more comfortable position for his stuffed belly. Those deep blue eyes stuck into Hinata’s taking away any self-confidence she could have gathered.

 

“ _B-but… It’s not wrong, I mean if you like it… you… I-I don’t know, I like you like this_ ” confessed her, moving closer to him and trying to place a hand on his boyfriend’s side. Naruto smirked and let her to gently touch his soft frame. “ _I know, that’s why I did it._ ” said the blonde.

 

That response took her by surprise. Hinata was waiting for any weird explanation but that was exactly what she would have never imagined. A lot of questions floated through her mind in that precise moment, but before she could verbalize any of them Naruto puller her closer to give her a long passionate kiss. It was all the response that she needed. Even before they separate from the kiss, Hinata moved over Naruto helping him to get out of his jacket and also pulling up his shirt to uncover the whole extension of that white gut. Naruto moaned uncomfortably when the girl did so, but all the pain went away when she started to massage all over his belly making circular moves that slightly twisted the fat on the area even as stuffed as he was.

 

Led by the approval of her lover and an unknown temptation, Hinata kept up with her move. The Hyuga’s heir undid the button on Naruto’s pants and help him to get undressed, taking care of his very stuffed midsection while seating on his legs. She moved her hands along the surface of his belly, leaning forward to kiss it and slowly making her way to his widened waist and underbelly, supporting her hands on Naruto’s soft sides. He could do nothing but enjoy the caresses of his lover as the weight of his belly kept him from moving and made difficult his breathing, capable just of moan and look at her girl showing him some love. Naruto placed his hands at the top of his belly in an attempt to soothe the pain on it, trying to convince himself that it all was true and everything he had been doing was worth. Then Hinata looked up to him with a mischievous smile on his face and leaned even closer, taking care of don’t press his belly too much. “ _Still hungry, my little boy?_ ” asked in an innocent voice, kissing him on his mouth.

 

\------

 

The time went on, and Naruto couldn’t say that he had been having a bad time. Unlikely, it proved to be a really good thing to have Hinata taking care of him and constantly procuring to keep he well feed. Also, it was a good deal for both of them as Hinata seemed to have forgotten most of her problems as she was far more focused on attending his boyfriend, and Naruto… well, he just was enjoying what it meant, after all, it was all that he could do.

 

Sat on a sofa wide enough to handle his huge rear, Naruto scratched his exposed belly lazily while waiting for his food to arrive. It didn’t take much time, it never did when Hinata was the one to serve it. What started as an effort to make his lover feel better now had become a pleasure for him too, he couldn’t deny.

 

Naruto smiled widely as Hinata walked next to him, taking a seat in the small place that the obese ninja left on the sofa. The saw didn’t disappoint him, a tray full of delicious homemade burgers especially made for him. Making a big effort to move the great poundage of his body Naruto faced Hinata, obviously with a large portion of belly that rested on his lap separating them both. They knew what proceed to it, they had been doing it for a too long time and the incredible weight added to Naruto’s frame was the undeniable proof of that. There was no inch on his body that wasn’t covered with an important layer of fat that covered any remaining of muscle that he could have before.

 

Hinata had to leave the tray on the floor and take the burgers one by one, leaning over the blonde ninja to deposit each one of them on his mouth to be eaten in a matter of seconds by his voracious hunger. As he pulled his face closer to the food, a very noticeable triple chin formed around his neck, mixing with the start of a soft chest that gave the pass to large moobs resting at the top of an even more incredible belly, which surpassed any expectation that any of them could have about his weight gain.

 

Indeed, not even in their dreams, they could have imagined that it would go this far. But it was okay for both of them, or it seemed when Hinata kept placing hamburgers on the mouth of the boy, and Naruto ate them leaving out small belches like saying ‘thank you’ between each bite. As he enjoyed the food, his flabby arms moved to his stomach, slapping the fat-rich surface and causing them both –arms and belly- to wobble for long seconds just as the rest of his body. The couple laughed at the sight and Hinata leaned in to give it a kiss when it stopped. Even if it started as it did, this proved to be the life they wanted to live... and for sake of his ninja clothes they hoped for it to last long.


End file.
